


Coming Out to Comatose Celebrities

by Scrange



Series: Holby City Spoof Scenes [8]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Buckle - Fandom, Holby City, Jemma Redgrave - Fandom
Genre: F/F, for hopelessly addicted fangirls everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrange/pseuds/Scrange
Summary: [One of a series of Holby City spoof scenes - all iconic monologues/dialogues (mostly between Bernie and Serena) which are hopefully recognisable. All are written keeping as closely as possible to the original, but with wildly, and generally ridiculously, divergent meanings. This one was the second I wrote, when I was still very new to Tumblr, just after Serena had come out to Raf. It spoofs the 'Serena Campbell, lesbian' monologue which is uttered over the unconscious form of Nurse Fletcher, in S18 E48.] Wherein Scrangepants admits to herself that her Redgrave focus has become a red-hot laser beam that could slaughter oncoming cybermen at 1000 yards. Oops, wrong fandom there for a minute. And admits that she’s finding Tumblr fandom rather compelling.





	

Oh Jemma … 

Only you could pull off the impossible task of being the angst of the entire fandom without actually being a dyke. Mind you, you’re probably doing me a favour. Lord knows how they’d keep me from storming London Comic Con otherwise. 

You’d think I’d be old enough to know better, wouldn’t you? I mean, how many fangirls have I schooled to keep beautifully-crafted, innuendo-laden gay relationship representation, peppered with hot eye-sex, and 90s episodes of bloody 'Bramwell', separate? And then I go and break my own rule … with a dodgy old DVD of 'Judge John Deed', of all things!

Scrangepants, Redgrave obsessive! (*raises one eyebrow skywards*)

Oh, if this gets out, it’ll be all over my Facebook like a hormonal adolescent…. Especially if my Twitter followers get hold of it! 

Oh, and then I had to go and re-post rather than re-blogging. I didn’t create that gorgeous gifset of the kiss. I don’t even know how to make a bloody gif!


End file.
